I am Sorry
by Wigato-kun
Summary: 10 tahun sejak pesta seks dirumah Namikaze, akhir nya Hinata menikah dgn Naruto tetapi, affairnya dgn sasuke tetap dilakukan nya. Suatu hari, affair mereka ketahuan saat Naruto dan sang ayah mengebrak kamar mereka yang sedang melaksanakan party sex. Secara tak terduga tiba-tiba mereka mengidap penyakit berbahaya, Nasib.../ Adaptasi Ending AFBB SERIES BY REDPILL WRITER
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 10 Tahun setelah rencana pesta sex dirumah Namikaze. Akhir Hinata menikah dgn Naruto tetapi, affairnya tetap dilalukan dgn Sasuke. Suatu hari saat Naruto dan ayah nya pergi meeting ke luar negri, Sasuke dan para harem nya melakukan sex party di rumah Namikaze. Saat senang senang nya secara tak terduga Naruto,Minato dan orang orang yang terlibat ikut mengebrak asik sex mereka. Lalu bagaimana nasib mereka terutama pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata? /Adaptasi dari Ending AFBB Series by Redpill Writer.

Diclaimer : Naruto ¤ Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : [Naruto x Hinata],OC

Genre : Angst,Romance

Rating : M

Warning : Cheating Girl ,OOC ,OC ,LEMON ,LIME

Chapter: yang Terkuat

"Saat ini di halaman kediaman Namikaze terdapat berbagai para tamu undang,sahabat dan keluarga kedua mempelai sedang menyasikan acara pengucapkan janji suci antara Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Setelah berciuman satu sama lain mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Lalu setelah semua mengucapkan selamat, datang seorang laki laki mata onxy dgn rambut model pantat ayam yang merupakan selingkuhan nya yang telah membuat nya rela memberikan keperawanan nya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian" kata si raven sambil mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Terima kasih Teme" ucap si mempelai laki-laki "lalu kapan kau menyusul kami" lanjut nya

"Entahlah aku harus fokus pada profesi ku sbg mangaka"jawab Sasuke "Kalau Begitu aku pergi dulu untuk ngumpul dgn yg lain" setelah itu ia melirik Hinata dan berbisik di samping kanan nya...

"Kalau suami mu tidak bisa memuaskan mu, telepon aku" katanya sambil meremas bokong wanita itu. Hinata yang kaget langsung mencubit lengan nya cepat agar tidak ada yang curiga, tapi gerak gerik nya di sadari Naruto.

"Kenapa Hinata ?"tanya Naruto kepada Hinata, Hinata yang kaget menjawab dgn gugup "Tidak ada kok dia cuma me-mengoda kita"

"Oh ya sudah mungkin dia tidak beruntung mendapatkan kamu" jawab Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah tadi.

"Mungkin kau benar tapi keperawanan ku dia yang ambil" gumam nya pelan sambil bernafas lega karena Naruto tidak bertanya lebih jauh

"Tadi kamu bilang apa" karena Naruto mendengar sesuatu

"Bu-bukan apa apa a-aku bersyukur karena bukan pria bad boy seperti dia yang menjadi suami ku" jawab nya gugup karena secara tidak sengaja mengucapkan itu.

"Ya sudah ayo kita berkumpul ke tempat yang lain" setelah Hinata menganguk mereka langsung pergi ke tempat sahabat-sahabat mereka, Naruto ketempat sahabat nya sedangkan Hinata ke tempat sahabat nya atau lebih tepat ke tempat para affair sasuke.

"Sedangkan tiga orang yang agak jauh dari mereka yang bergender pria mendengarkan perkataan mereka terutama Hinata dan para harem sasuke melalui penyadap tingkat tinggi yang telah di pasang di sela-sela baju pengantin Hinata(Hiashi) ,Kushina(Minato) dan Sasuke yang secara tidak sengaja di pasang oleh orang ketiga diantata mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apa ini belum cukup membuktikan nya" kata seorang pria yang berpakaian militer lengkap dgn pangkat kapten.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kushina seperti ini bahkan sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu" kata si pirang yang hampir mirip dgn Naruto kalau saja tidak ada tiga whisker di pipi Naruto, Namikaze Minato.

"Seperti nya ini sudah cukup, aku akan mempersiapkan semua nya" kata seorang pria dewasa dgn wajah tegang yang menahan marah kepada anaknya yang mewariskan rupa istri nya, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Tunggu dengar ini..."tukas sang kapten militer.

"Setelah ini kau akan melakukan malam pertama Hinata, apa kau telah memasang 'itu' " kata seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut merah pekat yang merupakan istri Minato dgn suara pelan tapi tidak berlaku pada penyadap yang di pasang.

"Sudah kushina bahkan aku telah memakan pil pencegah kehamilan, kalau misalnya sperma anak mu membuat ku hamil aku tidak bisa bersenang senang lagi dgn si bad boy itu" kata sang pengantin yang juga pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh para tamu.

"Bagus lah, hei aku mendapatkan berita bagus nih !" Kata nya sambil mengambil HP di balik gaun nya.

"Apa itu ?" Kata seorang harem secret sasuke lain nya yang berambut merah muda, Haruno Sakura. Bukan menjawab tapi menunjukkan sebuah pesan dari suami nya.

"Sayang, katakan pada Naruto untuk mempersiapkan segala dokumen nya bahwa tiga hari lagi ada rapat penting di London. Tak perlu di balas karena aku ada rapat"

Setelah membaca nya mereka langsung menyerengai lalu salah seorang dari mereka memberi kode untuk mengirim pesan kepada sang bad boy. Tapi, Kushina sedikit heran kenapa mengirim pesan biasa nya menelepon. Masa bodoh dgn itu yang penting tiga hari lagi mereka akan puas.

Lalu tak lama setelah nya sang bad boy menerima pesan tersebut...

"Hei, tiga hari lagi datanglah ke rumah kita kan berpesta"

Sang pembaca pun menyerengai lalu dia balas pesan itu.

"Baiklah ku harap kalian tidak kelelahan nanti nya"

Setelah para harem secret nya membacanya mereka berteriak kegirangan sampai membuat para tamu dan tiga orang yang mendengar mengunakan penyadap kaget.

"Tepat sasaran" kata sang kapten militer sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi apa tidak ketahuan kalau kita mengawasi mereka" tanya Minato

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal ku saja, Minato-san" kata sang militer.

"Memang ! semua ini, pernikahan ini, serta dana nya kau yang punya karena kekuatan aneh mu" kata pirang memutar bola bosan "kalau begitu aku akan mengurus surat perceraian ku dgn Kushina" lanjut nya pelan agar tidak di dengar orang orang kecuali dua pria samping nya.

"Aku pun akan pergi ke para tetua untuk mengurus pencabutan Hyuuga kepada si jalang tersebut" ujar Hiashi tanpa menyebut nama yang dia rasa jijik saat menyebut nya.

"WOW, si jalang kah ? Mana sosok yang paling di segani di kota Konoha ini" kata si militer sambil nyindir sang ketua klan Hyuuga.

"Diam ! Kau bocah, kalau saja kau memberitahu kami dulu mungkin dia sudah ku singkirkan karena merusak nama Hyuuga" ujar Hiashi agak membentak kepada sang kapten militer.

"Bukan nya tujuan kita untuk meruntuhkan Teme secret club itu dan asal kau tau aku jauh lebih tua dari kakek buyut kalian walaupun rupa ku seumuran anak kalian" katanya menekan di bagian jati diri nya "sudahlah dari pada kita ketahuan kalian urus semua nya sekarang" katanya sambil menyuruh mereka pergi tapi dihentikan karena salah satu dari mereka bertanya...

"Wigo-san kenapa kau tidak bisa mati ?" Tanya Minato sambil menyebut nama nya.

"Kau lihat saja mata ini" kata pemuda bernama Wigo sambil menunjukan Ultimate Rinne-Sharingan nya (A/N: Mata ketiga kaguya di kedua mata Wigo)

"..." Minato dan Hiashi terdiam melihat ribuan flashback Wigo sampai yang paling penting jati diri nya dan alasan dia tidak bisa mati.

"Aku tak nyangka kalau kau mempunyai kisah yang seperti itu dan yang paling penting di dimensi itu NARUTO DAN HINATA BERPASANGAN" teriak mereka tak elit sampai menarik perhatian orang orang yang ada disana untung para harem sasuke tidak sampai terdengar oleh teriakkan yang sama sekali bukan diri mereka.

"Benar itu adalah alasan ku untuk membalas kesalahan ku karena tidak bisa melindungi mereka dari 'orang itu' "katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Sudah sudah aku tak ingin kau terlalu terlarut pada masa lalu mu, sebaik aku harus karena mereka mulai memperhatiakan kita" ujar Minato sambil menunjuk para harem sasuke.

"Aku pun akan pergi" ujar Hiashi langsung pergi melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Minato.

Setelah mereka pergi, para harem sasuke melihat Wigo tanpa berkedib terutama seseorang yang selama ini dia peringati, Hinata.

"Tak lama lagi kau akan menyesali perbuatan mu" gumam nya menyerengai kepada Hinata, Hinata yang melihat itu merasakan firasat buruk 'entah mengapa aku mengenal orang berpakaian militer itu' setelah itu tiba tiba saja oranh itu menghilang diantara semua orang.

"Kamu kenapa Hinata" tanya seorang ga-wanita yang berambut pirang pucat dgn sebagian rambut nya menutupi mata aquarine kanan nya yg memengang pundak kirinya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Bukan apa apa, entah mengapa aku tidak asing dgn pria militer tersebut" ujar Hinata sambil mengingat sesuatu.

"Sama Hinata, tapi siapa ya ? " kata wanita musim semi tersebut.

Malam hari nya dimana mereka melakukan malam pertama berjalan sukses karena Hinata mengunakan selaput palsu yang bisa mengeluarkan darah dan beruntung dia minum obat pencegah itu lagi agar dia tidak hamil karena Naruto mengeluarkan nya banyak sekali. Dan entah mengapa sikap Naruto agak berbeda setelah mereka berdua saja di kamar pengantin, ditambah lagi ukuran Naruto melebihi sasuke sang alpha nya 10 tahun ini dan permainan nya lebih kasar bahkan membuat wajah nya lebam sedikit.

Saat ditanya kenapa Naruto main kasar, Naruto hanya diam mempercepat genjotan nya. Karena permainan Naruto yang brutal tersebut membuat Hinata meringis dan membuat nya tidak bisa bangkit selama satu hari penuh.

Besok nya saat sarapan Kushina sempat membentak Naruto karena permainan kasar nya membuat Hinata tidak bisa bangkit, mendengarnya Naruto cuma diam dan melanjutkan sarapan nya. Melihat tingkah Naruto, Kushina langsung melirik suami tapi dia cuma diam sambil membaca dokumen perusahaan.

"Naruto antar sarapan ini untuk hina-chan sebagai hukum untuk mu" kata Kushina sambil meletakan piring di depan nya.

"Antarkan saja oleh Kaa-san karena aku buru buru, ayo Tou-san" kata nya melirik ayah nya yg menjawab anggukan.

'Kenapa mereka itu'pikir Kushina lalu mengantarkan sarapan pagi nya ke menantu atau rekan sex nya dgn sasuke.

Setelah tiba dikamar Kushina melihat kalau Hinata sedang berusaha menahan sakit atas genjotan Naruto yang begitu brutal.

"Bagaimana masih sakit ? "

"Kau jangan bertanya lagi Kushina tentu saja sakit" katanya sambil menahan nya dgn merapatkan kedua kaki nya "aku tidak menyangka kalau permainan Naruto lebih brutal dari pada Sasuke ... akh..." lanjut sambil merasakan nyeri yang timbul.

"Aku juga heran kenapa mereka berbeda sejak pesta selesai kemarin"

"Mana ku tahu ...AKH..." balas nya sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Saat ini dua orang pirang ayah dan anak sedang berada di sebuah ruang dimana banyak sekali penghargaan yang terdapat di pojok kiri ruang dan piagam prestasi yang tercantum di dinding. Saat ini mereka menetap seseorang yang ada di hadapan mereka dgn kursi duduk kebanggaannya dia memulai...

"Bagaimana sudah kalian urus dokumen itu"

"Sudah ini surat nya" kata sang anak memberikan sebuah amplop yg tersegel rapi, orang itu membuka dan membacanya terakhir surat itu di tanda tangani.

"Sudah ku tanda tangani setelah tiga kedepan ini mereka berdua bukan lagi istri kalian" kata orang itu.

"Arigatou hakim-san" kata dua orang itu membungkuk.

"Angkat wajah kalian, aku melakukan ini karena permintaan teman lama dan ditambah lagi bukti bukti itu sudah menyakinkanku" kata sang hakim lalu memberikan surat itu setelah mereka mengangkat kepala mereka.

Setelah urusan mereka selesai mereka langsung keluar gedung yang merupakan gedung pengadilan, didepan mereka terlihat seorang berjas militer bersandar pada mobil jeep nya sambil melipatkan tangan nya di dada.

"Bagaimana ? " tanya Wigo kepada mereka, mereka menjawab dgn angukkan. Wigo yang mengerti langsung menaiki mobil jeep nya di susul mereka berdua.

"Sekarang tahap akhir dari keruntuhan secret sex club mereka"

TBC ! MOHON REVIEW MASIH PEMULA


	2. Karena Aku Mencintaimu

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

Setelah urusan mereka selesai mereka langsung keluar gedung yang merupakan gedung pengadilan, didepan mereka terlihat seorang berjas militer bersandar pada mobil jeep nya sambil melipatkan tangan nya di dada.

"Bagaimana ? " tanya Wigo kepada mereka, mereka menjawab dgn angukkan. Wigo yang mengerti langsung menaiki mobil jeep nya di susul mereka berdua.

"Sekarang tahap akhir dari keruntuhan secret sex club mereka"

.

.

.

.

I Am Sorry

Diclaimer : Naruto ¤ Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : [Naruto x Hinata], [Wigo (OC) x ?]

Genre : Angst,Romance

Rating : M

Warning : Cheating Girl ,OOC ,OC

.

.

.

.

.

.

2\. Karena Aku Mencintaimu

.

.

.

 **3 Hari Kemudian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wigo POV**

Saat ini aku duduk disebuah taman yg cukup luas dipenuhi oleh pengunjung disana. Ada orang tua, anak anak, bahkan sepasang kekasih yg berada disana.

Tapi...

Bukan mereka yg aku lihat tapi seorang pria brengsek pantat ayam dgn gad-wanita jalang bersurai indigo dgn mata lavender ke perakan yg menyerupai bulan yg sedang berkencan.

Aku heran kenapa wanita itu tak pernah sadar atas perbuatan nya justru terus menyelingkuhi suami nya sendiri demi batang kecil tersebut. Kecil? Benar sekali ukuran yg di miliki tori-yaro tersebut memang besar(menurut sang jalang) tapi punya Naruto justru lebih besar dan lebih buas melakukan itu di malam pertama. Kupikir dgn obat herbal langkah yg ku buat demi membuat penis suami nya membesar secara permanen akan menyadarkan nya, justru affair nya tetap di lakukan nya dgn si penjahat kelamin tersebut.

Para harem nya sudah banyak yg menderita karena nya karena perbuatan Sasuke yg mengoda mereka di masa lalu.

"Cih !"gumam ku melihat mereka saling berciuman ditaman tersebut tanpa melihat situasi disana. Ada yg bersiul, iri, bahkan orang tua yg menutupi wajah anak mereka sambil berkata...

"Dasar anak muda"

WTF ! Itu mereka bilang _anak muda ?_ Sadar woi yg satu penjahat kelamin sedangkan yg lain nya wanita bersuami pecinta penis selingkuhan nya.

Sangat di sayangkan sikap mereka itu terutama Hinata, seseorang yg terkenal religius, baik, pemalu, sopan santun, ternyata wanita ahgeo pecinta penis pria dominan. Walaupun tak sepenuh nya dia yg salah karena Hypergami mereka yg ingin membuat diri mereka meluapkan emosi sexual mereka kepada Pria yg lebih Dominan.

Aku heran kenapa mereka2 itu terutama para alpha window Sasuke mau melakukan sex saat muda. Untuk apa ? Supaya dapat disetarakan dgn kaum pria ? Jangan bercanda ! Justru mereka sendiri yg telah membuat diri mereka rendah di hadapan pria-pria itu dgn memberikan keperawanan mereka.

Untuk bersenang2 ? Justru hanya memperburuk nasib mereka di masa depan. Aku bersyukur saat sekolah aku buat diri ku menjadi seorang kutu buku jadi mereka tidak mengetahui jati diri ku yg sebenarnya adalah Presiden CEO Gusiro Corp yg mempunyai dana tanpa batas selain itu aku juga kapten militer jepang yg sebelum ini menjabat sbg pasukan perdamaian PBB.

Alasan ku masuk Konoha High School karena jati diri ku yg tidak bisa mati karena misi yg diberikan oleh _dia_ dan _diriNya._

Yg mengetahui jati diriku Minato, Hiashi, Naruto dan yg terakhir wanita di sebelah ku yg merupakan istri ku. Mengenai istri ku sendiri sama seperti para beta, selalu di bully, dicaci, dan dihina karena ke cupuan nya.

Namun hal itu juga merupakan penghalian supaya tidak ada yg mengetahui jati diri nya karena dia adalah salah satu korban pelecehan yg di lakukan sasuke di masa lalu yg diduga meninggal setelah pemerkosaan yg dilalukan nya.

Aku menemukan nya tergeletak di gudang sekolah saat tahun pertama KHS, berkat kekuatan yg kumiliki aku mengunakan **YingYang Kinjutsu : Rappuku Moho No Ningen** , supaya bisa membuat tubuh mutasi pengganti yg digunakan sbg penghalian.

Perempuan itu aku selamatkan dan memberinya obat regenerasi supaya keadaan fisik nya kembali menjadi sedia kala seperti saat dia sebelum disentuh Sasuke.

Saat mengetahui ada korban pelecehan, pihak sekolah berusaha mencari tau siapa pelaku nya namun sia-sia karena tidak menemukan bukti kuat, akhir nya kasus di tutup.

Perempuan itu sempat ingin keluar dari tempat tinggal ku untuk memberi tahu tentang Sasuke namun ku tahan karena belum saat nya.

Akhir perempuan itu mengerti dan mempercayai ku untuk menghancurkan Sasuke.

 **Wigo POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Wigo dan Istri sedang asik asik memandang pemandang menjijikan tersebut sang istri teringat dgn janji suami nya dulu sekitat 13 tahun lalu.

"Anata kapan _itu_ dilakukan" tanya sang istri.

"Tak lama lagi Tsuma, sepertinya kau tak sabar ingin melihat dia hancur" kata sang suami terkikih geli melihat istri nya merajut lucu yg membuat nya langsung mencium langsung bibir peach nya.

"Aku hanya tidak tahan dgn sikap nya itu di tambah lagi saat kasus pemerkosaan tersebut entah mengapa mereka langsung menghentikan nya, jadinya si brengsek itu selamat dari kasus tersebut" kata sang istri naik darah karena teringat masa lalu nya tanpa ia sadari itu mempegaruhi buah hati mereka yg sedang di kandung nya.

"Hei, jangan terlalu stres itu menpengaruhi Wigo junior yg ada di rahim mu, Tsuma" kata Wigo Sambil menenangkan istri nya.

"Ah... maaf Anata seperti nya aku terbawa suasana sampai tak menyadiri si kecil disini" ujarnya sambil mengelus perut buncit yg hamil besar tersebut.

"Tidak apa apa, yg pasti sekarang kita pulang dulu nanti semua nya biar ku urus"

"Ya sudah tapi akhir nya si Bad Boy itu bagaimana ? " tanya sang istri.

Bukan menjawab Wigo justru membisikan nya di telinga sang istri yg sontak membuat nya terkejut.

"K-kamu yakin A-anata ? " ujar istri nya.

"Itu yg paling pantas ia terima Tsuma, mengingat korban-korban yg menderita karena nya" jawab Wigo datar "lagi pula itu cuman sementara kok" sambung nya.

"Hm... aku mengerti sekarang ayo pulang" ajak sang istri lalu di jawab anggukan oleh Wigo. Setelah selesai pembicaraan mereka langsung pergi.

 **Namikaze House**

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Hinata baru saja sampai di dpn rumah Namikaze untuk melakukan sex party karena Naruto suami Hinata pergi ke luar kota untuk perjalanan bisnis.

Setelah memakirkan motor sport nya mereka langsung menuju ke pintu masuk tapi sebelum masuk mereka berciuman dulu dgn begitu panas nya. Karena terlalu terbawa suasana Sasuke menyelipkan tangan kanan nya ke balik pakaian Hinata. Karena tersadar dimana mereka sekarang, mereka langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan masuk ke dalam.

 **Cleck Sreet Baam**

Setelah menutup pintu mereka langsung berangkul mesra menuju ruang tamu dimana Kushina, Sakura, dan Ino menunggu.

 **PLAK**

Terdengar tamparan yg begitu keras, sontak membuat mereka kaget terutama Hinata yg menerima tamparan itu.

"Jadi ini kelakuan mu selama ini" terdengar suara seseorang yg sangat mereka kenal.

"N-Naruto/Naruto" ujar mereka bersamaan langsung melepaskan rangkulan mereka.

"Ternyata sebutan gadis religius, baik, dan pemalu itu hanya topeng menutupi kelakuan mu yg sebenarnya, Jalang" kata orang tersebut.

"N-Naruto ini tidak seper-"

 **PLAK**

"Sudah berapa lama kau melacurkan dirimu pada bajingan ini ?" Tanya sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Naruto..ini nggak ada kaitanya dengan pria itu...aku yang khilaf.."

"Jawabbbb lonteeeeee...!" Bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk muka istrinya yang ketakutan..

"Naruto..hiks..hiks..tolong jangan kekanak-kanakan seperti ini...kenapa kau begitu mempermasalahkan tentang masa lalu..aku sekarang memilihmu..lagipula ini cuman ulah iseng cowok bajingan itu...aku dulu cuman dimanfaatkan dia...Naruto..makanya aku..aku putus dengan dia..."

"Iseng ? Dimanfaatkan ? Putus ? Lalu apa yg ku lihat ini berangkulan, berciuman dan saling raba,,,,,,brengsek" langsung di tinjunya Sasuke sampai membuat nya langsung pingsan bersandar di pintu.

"Naruto..tolong hentikan itu...kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku keadaanku apa adanya? Apa kau memang benar mencintaiku...kalau kau mencintaiku seharusnya kau bisa menerima keadaan masa laluku apapun itu hiks..."

"Apa dulu saat aku datang padamu dengan membawa seikat bunga dan puisi cinta kepadamu, kau mau menerima diriku waktu itu dengan apa adanya huh?" Ucap Naruto, "yeah aku tau aku dulu tidak sebaddas cowok-cowok begajulan yang biasa kau pacari dulu, aku tau aku tidak menarik dimatamu..aku cuman anak mami cupu waktu itu..tapi tetap saja itu bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk membohongiku dan menyembunyikan hal yang se besar itu padaku selama ini..!"

Hinata terdiam mendengar suaminya berbicara, ia seakan telah kehilangan ide lagi untuk merangkai sebuah alasan kendati hamster di otaknya telah berlarian dengan cepat di kandang, berupaya merasionalkan kebodohanya dulu.

"Jadi di malam pertama kita itu...memang benar kau menipuku dengan selaput dara palsu Hinata?" sambung Naruto.

"Itu...itu aku lakukan karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu sayang..aku tak mau kau menganggapku seperti seorang wanita jalang..."

"Diaaammm wanita murahan...beraninya kau mengambil perjakaku sedangkan kau sudah dipakai pria bajingan itu habis habisan seperti itu heh..! Sekarang ikut aku Jalang" katanya langsung menarik rambut Hinata dan menyeret nya ke ruang tamu.

Setelah sampai diruang tamu Hinata terkejut melihat Kushina, Sakura, dan Ino dalam keadaan telanjang terdapat luka cambuk dan sayatan ditambah lagi tangan dan kaki mereka terikat.

Bukan hanya itu disana ada ayah nya Naruto, orang tua Sakura, ayah ino dan yg paling mengejutkan ada Ayah nya sendiri Hyuuga Hiashi.

 **Brugh**

Dihantamnya Hinata tanpa belas kasih ke lantai dekat tiga lacur tersebut.

 **PLAK**

"Teganya kau mempermalukan keluarga Hyuuga, murahaan. Percuma rupa mu mirip dgn istri ku tapi kelakuan mu seperti ini" kata nya langsung mengepal tangan nya ingin memukul Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya pasrah menunggu kelanjutan nya...

 **Tap**

Namun dia tidak merasakan apapun pada tubuh nya, lalu ia membuka sedikit mata nya dan terlihat seseorang yg menahan tangan ayah nya.

"Tak ku sangkah kalian memulai asik kalian tanpa menunggu ku" kata orang itu tak lain adalah Wigo.

Hinata terkejut melihat orang itu... orang yg selalu memperingati nya saat setelah Sasuke berhasil memperawaninya yg tak lain ia adalah pembina Osis saat semasa SMA.

 **3 Jam Kemudian-Konoha Hospital**

Setelah acara penyiksaan terhadap empat lacur tersebut tanpa di duga kepala mereka terasa berat dan akhir nya pingsan saat mereka di bawa ke rumah masing masing(Sakura-Ino). Setelah di bawa ke rumah sakit dan di periksa rupanya mereka mengidap penyakit _Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome_ atau lebih dikenal dgn sebutan _AIDS_

Bukan hanya itu mereka berempat juga menderita _Kista Indung Telur_ atau lebih tepat nya kerusakan pada sel telur pada wanita(benar ngak) karena mereka terlalu sering mengunakan Pil Pencegah kehamilan saat melakukan kegiatan terlarang mereka.

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri menderita Wasir atau peneluruhan janin(benar lagi ngak ?) Karena sekitar dua bulan lalu Hinata pernah Hamil anak Sasuke dgn umur kandungan nya satu bulan lebih, takut ketahuan karena tanggal pernikahan nya tak lama lagi jadi ia mengugurkan kehamilan nya itu tanpa melihat kondisi tubuhnya. Kenapa hal itu terjadi ? Karena konsumsi pil pencegah kehamilan secara terus menerus di tambah lagi penguguran yg dilalukan nya secara paksa jadi Hinata tidak bisa mengandung sontak membuat Naruto semakin emosi tapi dia tak bisa apa apa karena Hinata Bukan Istri nya lagi Secara Hukum.

Sedangkan Sasuke di bawa pergi oleh seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yg tidak di ketahui identitas nya sehingga kabarnya tidak di ketahui sampai sekarang.

 **VIP Room-3 Hari Kemudian**

Sekarang terdapat sebuah kamar mewah yg memiliki furniture sofa, meja untuk para tamu seandainya berkunjung. Di atas kasur pasien itu sendiri terdapat seorang wanita bersurai indigo bermata lavender ke perakan yg menangis tersendu sendu sambil melontarkan maaf kepada sang pirang.

"Maaf kan aku N-Naruto" lirih seorang wanita dibalik selimut rumah sakit tersebut kepada seorang pria di hadapan nya.

"Sudah lah kau harus memperhatikan kesehatan mu, Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil memandang sendu Hinata.

"Bohong ! Kau pasti mentertawakan ku sekarang...karena aku telah menyakiti perasaan mu, hati mu, cinta mu, bahkan harapan mu ingin punya keluarga bahagia...kau seharusnya tidak usah memperdulikan aku biarkan saja ak-"

 **PLAK**

"Lanjutkan kata kata mu itu kalau kau ingin aku benar benar tidak peduli padamu Hinata" ujar nya setelah menampar pipi Hinata.

Hinata langsung terdiam karena perkataan Naruto tersebut.

"Lagi pula aku tidak menyangka kalau kau yg baik, cantik, religius, sopan santun, dan penurut ini sejati nya adalah wanita ahgeou nya Bad Boy itu" ujar Naruto datar.

"I-itu karena dia yg pertama kali mengo-"

"Mengoda mu ?...jangan membohongi ku Hinata, saat dia gagal membuat mu orgesme, kau dengan mudah nya memberi keperawanan mu kepada nya karena kau tertarik pada nya" potong nya langsung membuat Hinata terkejut "Dan lagi saat kau mengembalikan majalah dewasa nya waktu itu kau dgn sengaja menggunakan pakaian tipis tanpa BH untuk membuat nya mengoda mu" lagi lagi Hinata dibuat terkejut oleh pernyataan Naruto karena itu benar ada nya tapi bagaimana...

"Wigo-san memberi tahu dari awal kau mulai affair mu sampai empat hari lalu atau tepat nya sehari sebelum kita menikah" ujar nya lagi seolah membaca pikiran nya.

"Karena kau tau tentang itu kau menceraikan ku...tapi kenapa kau masih peduli pada ku ?" ujar dan tanya nya tanpa melihat wajah Naruto.

"Jujur saja aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menceraikan mu, aku ingin bersama mu, menjaga mu, merawat mu, melindungi mu, aku-"

"Jangan kau katakan lagi, kata kata itu tidak pantas untuk orang seperti ku" potong Hinata menunduk, ' _bahkan setelah semua ini kau masih...'_ batin nya.

"Tapi bagi ku kata kata itu pantas untuk mu"

"Lalu kenapa ? Kenapa kau masih mempertahankan perasaan mu itu ?" Tanya nya kepada Naruto.

"Karena kau telah mencuri nya... hati ku, perasaan ku, perhatian ku, bahkan cinta ku telah kau curi makanya aku-"

"JANGAN BERBOHONG ! KAU HANYA KASIHAN PADA KU...KALAU KAU SAMPAI SEGITU NYA KENAPA DULU KAU MENYIKSA KU" Teriak nya

"KARENA SAAT ITU KAU BERSAMANYA" Teriak nya tak kalah sengit.

"LALU KENAPA KAU MASIH INGIN BERSAMA KU ?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

KUSOOO... tidak ada ide, sial !

Itu sebab nya lama update. Mohon maaf semua yg baca.

Tapi kalau kalian ada ide kelanjutan nya mohon review.

Dan terakhir yg telah review sebelum nya mohon maaf karena ngak bisa balas karena kondisi down saat penerimaan lapor.

Terima kasih sudah mau baca silakan Follow dan Favorite kalau misalnya ingin tau kelanjutan nya

Dan silahkan review dan saran mengenai chapter ini atau kedepan nya

.

.

.

Wigato-kun


	3. Awal, Permintaan, dan Akhir

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

"Karena kau telah mencuri nya... hati ku, perasaan ku, perhatian ku, bahkan cinta ku telah kau curi makanya aku-"

"JANGAN BERBOHONG ! KAU HANYA KASIHAN PADA KU...KALAU KAU SAMPAI SEGITU NYA KENAPA DULU KAU MENYIKSA KU" Teriak nya

"KARENA SAAT ITU KAU BERSAMANYA" Teriak nya tak kalah sengit.

"LALU KENAPA KAU MASIH INGIN BERSAMA KU ?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

I Am Sorry

Diclaimer : Naruto ¤ Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : [Naruto x Hinata], Wigo (OC)

Genre : Angst,Romance

Rating : M

Warning : Cheating Girl ,OOC ,OC ,Chapter Flashback

.

.

.

.

.

.

, Permintaan, Dan Akhir

.

.

.

.

.

 **AWAL**

 **[** _ **Kehidupan baru yg dimulai lagi**_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A-apa ?" Hinata sungguh terkejut dgn pernyataan Naruto tersebut.

"Apa kurang jelas Hinata...Aku Mencintaimu" ulang Naruto lagi.

"Tapi..." lirih nya menunduk tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Karena kau tidak bisa memberi ku keturunan, kan ?" Seolah membaca pikiran nya lagi.

Setelah mendengar itu Hinata mendongakkan kepala nya menatap Naruto. Tapi yg dilihat nya Naruto langsung membawa nya kedalam rangkulan nya.

"Aku tidak peduli Hinata...Bahkan aku ingin memulai nya lagi, memang sebelumnya aku sempat kecewa pada mu tapi aku tidak pernah menyesalinya...Tidak peduli anggapan orang orang yg terpenting aku mencintaimu tulus dari lubuk hati ku...Mungkin ini tidak terlalu bermakna lagi sekarang yg terpenting aku yakin dan aku percaya dgn perasaan ku...dan aku ingin mengatakan nya lagi sekali lagi... _.Hyuga Hinata Will You Merry Me ?_ " Lanjut Naruto yg sontak membuat Hinata terkejut.

Naruto ingin menikah lagi dgn nya bukan nya mereka bercerai beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi apa ia pantas menerima semua ini...tapi _Hyuga_?

"Apa kau yakin ingin menikah lagi dgn nya" tanya seseorang datar yg sangat mereka kenal.

"Aku sangat yakin Hiashi-san...bahkan aku ingin memulai nya dari awal lagi. Tidak peduli apa jadi nya nanti terhadap kami yg terpenting aku mencintai nya...lagi pula berita mereka berempat belum tersebar luas jadi hal itu tidak masalah buat ku" jawab Naruto panjang lebar sambil merangkul Hinata lagi karena ia tahu Hinata masih belum berani menatap ayah nya.

Hiashi hanya menghela nafas pelan, naif ? Itu lah yg terlintas dipikiran nya sekejam kejam nya Naruto saat itu dia tau bawa Naruto seorang _Nice Guy ._ Berbeda dgn _Bad Boy_ dia mengetahui satu fakta mengenai itu...

.

.

.

Ia selalu memaafkan kesalahan seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Permintaan**

 **[** _ **Sesuatu yg mustahil dilakukan**_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 Hari Kemudian**

Diruang pasien yg megah tersebut terjadi acara pernikahan sederhana yg di laksanakan antara Naruto dan Hinata, mereka saling berhadapan karena kondisi Hinata yg tidak memungkinkan untuk berdiri saat itu.

Tamu tamu yg datang dihadiri oleh Wigo dgn istri nya, Hiashi, Hanabi dan Konohamaru, Minato, Sai, Jugo, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Gaara, Iruka dan masih ada tamu lain yg datang. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah korban dari karir PK nya Sasuke.

Sasuke diberitakan tewas karena tertembak saat malam penyiksaan itu dan luka seperti pusaran di perut nya perlaku nya tidak diketahui kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah orang yg membawa nya pergi, orang orang yg mengetahui berita kematian nya tidak memperdulikan nya sama sekali terlebih keluarga nya karena kelakuan bejat anak kedua Kepala Kepolisian Konoha Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto sungguh mempermalukan nama keluarga Uchiha.

Namun sebenarnya ada satu orang yg mengetahui pelaku tersebut ia adalah Gusairo Wigo.

.

 _Flashback 8 Hari lalu..._

 _._

 _Di sebuah mobil mercedes tersebut terdapat dua orang disana satu yg membawa satu lagi seorang pria bermata onix dgn rambut seperti pantat ayam yg sedang terengah engah..._

 _"Terima kasih telah menolong ku ano..."_

 _"Azura" kata pria yg menggunakan masker tersebut._

 _"Terima kasih Azura-san telah menolong ku"ucap nya sekali lagi._

 _"Sama sama...tapi tadi kulihat ada empat wanita yg disiksa itu...siapa mereka?"ucap nya sambil membelok kan arah laju mobil nya kedalam hutan._

 _"Mereka..."_

 _"Tak apa apa kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakan nya...menjadi pria PK itu enak bukan bisa jebol sana sini" ujar pria itu yg membuat sasuke terkejut._

 _"Bagaimana kau ta-"_

 _"Aku juga seorang PK" jawab pria itu datar "aku menolong mu karena salah satu dari mereka pernah menghancurkan kesenangan ku dulu" lanjut nya._

 _"Pasti pria tentara itu...sial kenapa dia selalu menganggu ku" gumam nya kesal terhadap seseorang._

 _"Jadi kau mau kemana sekarang Sasuke ?" Tanya Azura._

 _"Kemana saja yg penting jauh dari mereka semua" jawab nya agak arogan._

 _"Empat wanita itu-"_

 _"Mereka sudah tak berguna lagi karena affair kami sudah ketahuan" potong nya seolah tak peduli._

 _"Ternyata kau banjingan juga ya" ujar Azura datar._

 _"Terserah yg penting ak-" ucap nya terhenti karena ban mobil itu tiba tiba terhenti._

 _"Ada apa Azur-" ucapan nya lagi lagi terhenti karena orang yg menolong nya itu menyodorkan sebuah pistol kepada nya._

 _ **Dor Dor Dor**_

 _Terjadi tembakkan sebanyak tiga kali yg dilakukan oleh Azura sehingga Sasuke bersimbah darah dan ia berusaha mengeluarkan diri nya dari mobil itu..._

 _ **Cleck Brugh**_

 _"Ugh...argh" rintih nya saat tarjatuh dan menahan nyeri pada tubuh nya yg tertembak._

 _ **Cleck Blam**_

 _Sedangkan Azura keluar dari mobil tersebut sambil menyodorkan pistol itu kepada nya._

 _"Kenapa ?" Lirih nya diambang kematian._

 _"Perkataan mu tadi 'mereka sudah tidak berguna' itu yg membuat ku ingin membunuh mu" ujar nya datar nan dingin._

 _ **Dor**_

 _Tembakkan itu tepat menembus jantung nya yg membuat sang Bad Boy itu ternganga._

 _ **Sriing**_

 _Lalu tercipta sebuah bola berwarna biru cerah di tangan kanan nya._

 _"Sekarang mati lah BANJINGAN...RASENGAN" katanya sambil menyodorkan pusaran bola itu ke perut Sasuke_

 _ **DUARH**_

 _Terciptalah sebuah pusaran di perut nya yg membuat Sasuke bersimbah darah dan...mati._

 _Setelah Azura berhasil membunuh nya lalu ia berbicara dgn seseorang melalui microphone yg ada di telinga nya..._

 _"Aku sudah melakukan nya Bos" ujar nya._

 _"Terima kasih...sekarang kau boleh menghilang" ujar orang itu._

 _"Hai" balas nya lalu komunikasi nya langsung di putus._

 _Namun hal yg tidak terduga, ada seseorang yg menyaksikan kejadian itu..._

 _"Hei kau, apa yg kau lakukan pada orang itu" tanya orang itu yg terlihat sudah lanjut usia._

 _"Membunuh nya" jawab nya cuek._

 _"K-kau, tolong tolong" teriak orang tua itu._

 _Sedangkan Azura cuek sambil membuka sarung tangan yg terpasang di tangan nya dan meletakkan nya di samping Sasuke sambil melemparkan pistol itu._

 _Lalu Azura mengetuk mobil tersebut, lalu terdengar suara komputer di mobil itu merespon panggilan itu._

 _ **[Ya Sir !]**_ _respon komputer tersebut._

 _"Witto, tolong hancurkan semua bukti diri ku tentang kejadian ini" ucap Azura pada komputer yg ada di mobil mercedes itu._

 _ **[Yes Sir ! Penghancuran diri dalam dua puluh detik ]**_

 _Lalu terlihat penduduk yg berbondong bondong menghampiri Azura..._

 _"Itu dia" kata salah satu penduduk._

 _ **[17 Detik]**_

 _"Lebih baik kalian tidak mendekat karena mobil itu akan meledak" ujar nya sontak membuat penduduk menberhentikan langkah nya._

 _ **[13 Detik]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[12 Detik]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[11 Detik]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[10 Detik]**_

 _Karena terdengar suara komputer tersebut para penduduk langsung lari menjauh..._

 _"Lari !"_

 _"Cepat menjauh"_

 _"Selamatkan diri"_

 _"Aku masih sayang nyawa"_

 _"Aku masih ingin bercinta dgn istri ku" abaikan yang ini._

 _ **[5 Detik]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[4 Detik]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[3 Detik]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[2 Detik]**_

 _"Batalkan" ucap Azura_

 _ **[Yes Sir ! Penghacuran diri di batalkan ]**_

 _"Mudah sekali di tipu...ya walaupun beresiko sih...kalau bos tau salah satu koleksi nya hancur aku pasti dibunuh nya walaupun aku bunshin nya" setelah itu melepaskan masker yg menutupi mulut dan hidung nya._

 _ **Klip**_

 _Terlihat seorang Pria rambut hitam dengan mata saphire yg mirip dgn mata Naruto._

 _"Kau memang pantas mendapatkan nya Uchiha" jawab orang itu lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi._

 _Karena penduduk merasa heran tidak ada ledakan lalu mereka menoleh kebelakang._

 _"Sial kita ditipu" runtuk salah satu penduduk itu._

 _"Hei lihat mayat itu ayo hubungi ambulan" ujar penduduk yang lain sambil menunjuk mayat Sasuke._

 _ **3 Jam Kemudian-Konoha Hospital**_

 _Saat itu terlihat empat wanita yg dibawa kedalam rumah sakit mengunakan pengangkut pasien, orang orang yg mengenal mereka langsung membantu membawa mereka untuk di periksa. Satu diantara nya yg memakai jakat hitam polos melambatkan laju nya karena merasakan kehadiran seseorang, lalu ia menuju keluar rumah sakit._

 _Saat tiba diluar ia melihat salah koleksi mobil terpakir di sana dan menghampiri nya._

 _"Ini kunci mobil nya Bos" kata sang bunshin_

 _"Hn...terima kasih sekarang kau boleh pergi" kata Bos nya itu._

 _ **Pofft**_

 _Setelah itu menghilang lah bunshin itu sekaligus masuk nya ingatan sang bunshin kepada bos nya._

 _"Hah...kenapa sampai ketahuan penduduk sih ?...tapi ya sudahlah dari pada lama lama disini" gumam nya pelan langsung menuju keruang yg di duga sebagai ruang pemeriksaan pasien._

 _"Dari mana saja kau Wigo-san" tanya seorang pria dewasa yg mengunakan kimono abu._

 _"Menemui bawahan tadi membicarakan tentang 'teroris' yg selalu meresahkan warga" jawab orang yg bernama Wigo "Sekaligus ia mengantarkan mobil sesuai permintaan saya sebelum ini...jadi apa hasil nya sudah keluar walaupun saya tau apa penyakit nya" lanjut Wigo._

 _"Belum seperti nya Wigo-san" kata seorang pirang muda jambrik dgn tiga garis kumis yg mempunyai warna bola mata yg sama dgn nya._

 _"Oh..." gumam nya sambil menunggu dokter keluar dari pemeriksaan tersebut._

 _Flashback End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum lemah melihat anak nya kembali menikah dgn seseorang yg telah melukai hati nya. Melihat mereka berdua, ia teringat dgn pembicaraan nya dgn Kushina Yg meninggal Dua Hari lalu.

.

 _Flashback Minato-Kushina_

 _._

 _Terlihat sebuah kamar pasien yg diisi oleh si pirang dgn si crimson. Mereka masih berdiam diri tanpa ada yg mau bicara, setiap ingin bicara mereka selalu bungkam seolah tidak di izin kan untuk bicara._

 _"Jadi...hanya karena aku tak bisa memuaskan mu diatas ranjang...kau...menghianatiku ?... sungguh, itu tidak lah alasan yang logis" Minato yg memecahkan keheningan._

 _Kushina hanya menunduk tanpa melihat mantan suami nya itu, bukan nya tidak ingin membalas perkataan nya tapi kondisi nya jauh dari kata baik. Fisik lemah, nafas naik turun, demam tinggj, tubuh pucat, nafsu makan turun, DLL (Pikirkan Sendiri Efek AIDS menurut Kalian)._

 _"Ma-maaf" lirih nya_

 _"Hah...berkata seperti itu mudah...tapi apa aku bisa memaafkan mu ? Aku bukan Naruto yg mudah memaafkan kesalahan Hinata yg telah berlalu" Ujar Minato datar._

 _Benar, tidak semudah itu memaafkan apa yg telah ia buat dimasa lalu. Awal ia menghianati Minato saat Sasuke pergi ke rumah nya karena ingin bertemu Naruto saat kelas satu SMU, pertama kali melihat nya ia melihat bertapa jantan nya aura bocah itu dulu. Karena kebetulan Minato saat itu pergi kerja, Sasuke dgn pesona nya berhasil memikat Kushina (Chapter 1 dan 2 AFBB Series) dan melakukan hal itu di kosan nya. Mengingat itu ia langsung menundukkan wajah nya tetapi ada sesuatu yg ingin di tanya kepada Minato..._

 _"M-mi-minato ?" Sapa Kushina._

 _"Apa ?" Tanya Minato datar._

 _Balasan datar itu sontak membuat Kushina menciut, tapi diurungkan karena ia ingin bertanya dan entah karena apa ia ingin menanyakan ini..._

 _"B-boleh a-ku me-menanyakan sesuatu ?" tanya nya putus putus._

 _"Apa itu ?"_

 _"Apakah kau mencintai ku ?" Ujar Kushina pelan._

 _"Entahlah" ucap nya tanpa melihat Kushina. "Bisa ya bisa tidak...namun jujur saja sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mencintai mu" ucap nya yg langsung membuat Kushina terkejut. Kenapa ?batin nya saat mendengar Minato berkata seperti itu._

 _"Awalnya kita menikah karena perjodohan keluarga sekaligus sebagai syarat agar aku bisa mengambil ahli perusahaan ayah ku...namun semakin sering nya kita bertemu dan bertegur sapa sampai akhir nya aku mulai jatuh cinta pada mu dan dua anak kita lah bukti itu, kalau tidak mungkin mereka berdua tidak pernah ku anggap anak ku" lanjut nya_

 _Sambil tersenyum tipis ia mengenggam tangan nya..._

 _"Sejak saat itu lah aku mencintaimu" akhir nya berbicara panjang lebar yg membuat hati Kushina tersentuh, mungkin itu sudah cukup untuk nya mendengar jawabannya._

 _"Terima ka-"_

 _"Walaupun begitu aku belum bisa memaafkan mu" potong nya datar yg membuat Kushina dan orang yg kurang kerjaan mendengar percakapan mereka ternganga (pasti tau siapa ini)._

 _Kushina hanya terkekeh mendengar itu, kenapa ? Karena ia tau kalau di dalam hati nya Minato memaafkan nya walaupun di tutup oleh sifat datar nya. Ayah dan anak sama saja, batin nya._

 _"Tidak...hah...papa yg penting...hah...aku telah mehahdapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan ku" ucap nya tiba tiba saja sesak nafas._

 _"Kushina kau baik baik saja" tanya Minato sedikit cemas._

 _"Entahh...mengapa aku sesak nafash...begini" desah nya lemah._

 _"Tunggu disini aku akan memanggil dok-" niat nya terhenti karena Kushina menahan tangan nya sambil mengelengkan kepala nya._

 _"Jangan...aku ingin kau menemani kuh...sebelum ajal ku menjemputku" lirih nya pelan. Tentu ini adalah_ _ **sesuatu yg mustahil dilakukan**_ _, kenapa ? Karena ia sangat ingin memanggil dokter agar dia , ia tidak bisa egois karena_ _Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome atau AIDS belum ditemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit tersebut. Yang ada cuma obat pencegah agar sang pasien bisa bertahan lebih lama. Walaupun begitu obat itu tak sepenuh nya bekerja, namun itu tergantung semangat hidup pasien itu sendiri agar bisa bertahan. Sekarang pun bukan waktu nya meminum obat karena sebelum pembicaraan mereka, Kushina baru saja meminum obat itu. Mungkin kah, batin Minato._

 _"Terima kasih sudah mencintai wanita hina seperti diri ku ini" tak lama setelah nya Kushina menutup mata nya yg mengeluarkan sedikit air mata dan...tersenyum._

 _Minato hanya menundukkan kepalanya setelah perkataan Kushina yg sangat lancar itu, lalu ia meletakkan tangan Kushina dlm keadaan terlipat di perut nya dan terakhir Minato mencium kening nya._

 _ **Cup**_

 _"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa memjadi suami yg kau ingin kan..."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kushi-chan"_

 _Sementara seseorang yg kurang kerjaan itu ? Justru mengepal tangan nya melihat dan mendengar semua itu._

 _"Kenapa harus seperti ini..." guman orang itu._

 _"Ini semua karena si brengsek itu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"SASUKE" lanjut nya._

 _Flashback End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mengingat itu tentu sedikit melukai hati nya, namun tak berselang lama karena ada yg menyentuh pundak kiri nya...

"Jangan terlalu kau resapi semua ini Minato-san, ini semua karena pesona baddas Tori-yaro itu" kata orang itu.

"Kau benar Wigo-san" kata Minato kepada orang yg menyentuh pundak nya yg tak lain, Wigo.

Setelah acara pernikahan itu selesai mereka yg hadir pulang menuju rumah masing masing. Yg masih ada disana Minato, Hiashi, Wigo dan Istri, Hanabi dan Konohamaru.

Mereka bercekrama dgn senang nya tentang keseharian mereka dan hal hal yg terkesan lucu bagi mereka. Setelah beberapa lama mereka mereka ngobrol Hinata mengatakan sesuatu kpd orang orang disana.

"Semua nya" Ujar Hinata.

Karena panggilan itu semua melirik nya termaksud Naruto.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkan aku dgn Wigo-san sebentar ? Ada hal penting yg ingin kami bicarakan" Ujar Hinata sambil memandang Wigo.

"Boleh saja namun apa itu ?" Ujar Wigo.

"Tapi mereka belum keluar ?" Gumam Hinata melihat mereka yg masih ada di ruang pasien.

"Baiklah kami akan keluar namun kau jangan macam macam Wigo-san" Ujar Naruto sambil manatap nya tajam.

"Cih...aku sudah punya istri dan sedang hamil sekarang jadi untuk apa coba macam macam" Ujar Wigo cuek. "Ne, Hime bisa menunggu di luar sebentar" Lanjut Wigo sambil memandang Istri nya.

"Baik" Ujar istri nya sambil menganguk karena ia percaya kepada suami nya, lalu di susul oleh yg lain.

Setelah mereka keluar lalu Wigo menatap Hinata datar.

"Jadi, apa yg ingin di bicarakan oleh wanita bodoh ini" Ujar Wigo

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu kepada mu karena ku yakin kau bisa melakukan nya" lirih nya karena perkataan Wigo yg benar benar menyinggung nya.

"Dan apa itu ?" Ujar nya _"jangan jangan"_ batin nya.

"..." Wigo menatap tak percaya dgn apa yg barusan Hinata katakan.

"APA ?...Dan Kenapa ?" Kejut dan tanya Wigo kepada Hinata.

"..."

"Itu adalah _**Sesuatu yg Mustahil Dilakukan**_ Hinata, dgn begitu ..."

"Aku mohon ! Aku tak ingin melihat Naruto-kun menderita lebih jauh lagi" lirih Hinata sambil mengeluarkan air mata nya walaupun ia sendiri tak menyadari nya.

"Cih, aku tak ingin mengatakan ini tapi..."

Mendengar penjelasan Wigo, Hinata hanya bisa menangis tersenduh karena itu semua.

"Kau mengerti Hinata ? Dan maaf kan aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Akhir**

 **[ Takdir ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **30 Menit kemudian**

Setelah terjadi konflik kecil tersebut Wigo keluar dari ruangan pasien Hinata, sesaat sampai di luar banyak yg menatap nya heran.

"Apa yg terjadi di dalam ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan apa apa" jawab Wigo santai.

"Benarkah, tapi kenapa kenapa kami mendengar Hinata seperti menangis tadi ?"

"Dia hanya minta maaf kepada ku karena tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataan ku dulu semasa sekolah" balas nya menangapi perkataan Minato.

"Naruto ?"

"Ya, Wigo-san" jawab Naruto.

"Kau di panggil Hinata ke dalam" ujar nya pelan dan menunduk namun di sadari oleh yg lain kecuali Naruto. Karena pernyataan Wigo ia langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Wigo-kun ?" Ujar sang istri seolah meminta penjelasan.

Bukan menjawab tuntutan sang istri Wigo hanya mengeleng kan kepala nya. Hanya dgn tingkah nya mereka tau kalau tak lama lagi...

"HINATA" terdengar lah suara memilukan dari Naruto akan sesuatu di dalam sana.

 **5 Hari Kemudian**

Di sebuah tebing area pegunungan Konoha sore itu terdapat seorang pria dgn stelan kemeja putih dgn rompi jas hitam, celana hitam pekat dan terdapat jubah coklat bertali namun tak di ikat sedang menunggu seseorang entah siapa sambil memandang pemandangan disana.

"Kau sudah datang Naruto ?" Kata pria itu tanpa membalikkan badan nya.

Orang yg bernama Naruto itu hanya berhenti sebentar lalu kembali berjalan dan berdiri disamping kiri nya.

"Wigo-san tentang permintaan itu-"

"Apa kau yakin dgn permintaan mu itu maksud ku kau benar benar ingin menyusul nya menuju kematian" potong Wigo tanpa menatap nya.

"Aku yakin sekali Wigo-san"

"Kau tau kemungkinan hanya 30 % kau selamat dari itu"

"Aku tak mempermasalahkan itu walaupun aku mati pun aku bisa bertemu dgn nya"

"Cih, kalau bukan karena permintaan nya 5 hari lalu mungkin...hah, sudah lah...ini" kata Wigo sambil menyondorkan sebuah obat berwarna hijau cerah namun ada kelip kelip seperti debu berwarna putih kepada Naruto.

"Kau tau...aku harus bekerja siang malam hanya untuk memperbaharuhi obat ini selama 5 hari ini, untung saja istri ku pengertian kalau tidak kalian sudah ku cincang otak kalian karena berani nya mengambil waktu kebersamaan ku dgn nya" lanjut Wigo gerutu.

"Haha... seperti nya kami telah membuat kalian kesal ya, kalau begitu maaf" ujar Naruto menunduk.

"Sudah lah telan obat itu" balas Wigo.

Setelah perkataan Wigo itu Naruto langsung menelan obat itu. Namun, tidak ada reaksi apa pun...

"Kok tidak bekerj-"

 **Bruk**

Tiba tiba saja Naruto tumbang namun berhasil di tangkap Wigo. Dengan tak bersalah Wigo melempar tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke jurang tebing tersebut.

"Dasar keras kepala mereka berdua" ujar Wigo sambil menutup mata dan...tersenyum tipis sambil merasakan angin sore pegunungan itu.

"Jadi ?" Ujar seseorang yg ada di belakang nya.

"Jadi ?, apa maksud mu ?" Ujar Wigo menanggapi perkataan lawan bicara nya.

"Apa mereka akan kembali ke masa lalu ?" Tanya orang itu.

"Tidak" jawab Wigo lantang.

"Kenapa ?"

"Waktu itu rumit, apa yg telah terjadi terjadilah, sebagai makhluk- _nya_ kita hanya bisa menjalaninya"

"Lalu untuk apa kau bersusah payah membuat obat itu Wigo-kun"

"Hanya untuk mempercepat kematian nya saja"

"K-kau jahat Wigo-kun" ujar nya tidak percaya.

"Tidak ada yg bisa merubah takdir masa lalu, Sasaki-chan. Kalau mereka telah di takdir seperti ini maka terjadilah, kita tak bisa berbuat apa apa dan kita hanya bisa melanjutkan hidup sesuai takdir tersebut" ujar Wigo datar menanggapi perkataan Istri nya.

"Namun, tidak harus akhir yg seperti ini kan. Naruto masih bis-"

"Lalu bagaimana dgn Sasuke" potong Wigo tiba tiba.

"I-itu..."

"Memang aku salah melakukan itu pada Naruto, namun itu tergantung diri nya itu sendiri"

"Maksud mu ?"

"Takdir itu tidak bisa diubah, di mundurkan maupun di kembalikan. Takdir itu akan tetap maju terus menerus sampai akhir dari takdir itu sendiri yaitu kematian. Namun dari takdir itu bisa menjadi modal untuk kehidupan yg lebih baik _'disana' "_

"Jadi ?"

"Yap, ini adalah akhir takdir mereka Sasaki aku harap kau mengerti"

"Um" Sasaki hanya mengangguk kan kepala sambil menunduk.

 **Grep**

"Apa kau menyesalinya" ujar Wigo sambil mendekap istri nya.

"Tidak ada guna nya menyesali apa yg telah terjadi" ujarnya sambil merapatkan pelukan nya namun menjaga jarak sedikit agar tidak melukai _si kecil._

"Akhir nya kau mengerti juga, Sasaki-chan"

"Mau bagaimana lagi kan"

"Ayo kita pulang"

"Um"

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf atas keterlambatan update chapter kali ini...

Sungguh saya bingung mau tulis apa yg mencakup cerita ini...

Cuman itu yg bisa di sampai kan tolong review tentang cerita ini jika ada kesalahan mohon di maaf kan.

Dan silakan Follow dan Favorite jika ingin menjadi yg pertama tau update terbaru cerita karya Wigato-kun.

.

.

.

.

 _"Takdir itu tidak bisa diubah, di mundurkan maupun di kembalikan. Takdir itu akan tetap maju terus menerus sampai akhir dari takdir itu sendiri yaitu kematian. Namun dari takdir itu bisa menjadi modal untuk kehidupan yg lebih baik 'disana' "_

Seseorang pernah berkata pada ku _'Kita hidup untuk mencari jati diri kita' dan_ ada juga yg berkata _'Kita hidup untuk membuat jati diri kita'_ namun menurut ku...

Bagaimana ?

Bagaimana kita mencari nya ? Dan bagaimana kita membuat nya ?

Apapun hasil akhir nya itulah jati diri yg kita cari maupun yg kita buat, dari sana pula kita tau kalau itulah yg di sebut dgn

'Takdir'

Salam

Wigato-kun


End file.
